


Heaven's Grief, Hell's Rain

by Astrumiel



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Silent save for the barest whispers of the wind, an unusually cool quiet night for the city, then again it was about four in the morning. Off in the distance the highest sky scrapers shone faintly, creating they own constellation as the created the Chicago skyline. Dean swept his eyes over the strangely calm streets and waited a few streets away on the roof top of an old church. It’s a poorer neighborhood than it seems, people do their best to live happily with what they have. That’s why they protect this neighborhood, this city.  He leans forward into the cool lake effect wind and strains to hear the other approach.  Nothing, save for the wind itself then. . ."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Grief, Hell's Rain

Silent save for the barest whispers of the wind, an unusually cool quiet night for the city, then again it was about four in the morning. Off in the distance the highest sky scrapers shone faintly, creating they own constellation as the created the Chicago skyline. Dean swept his eyes over the strangely calm streets and waited a few streets away on the roof top of an old church. It’s a poorer neighborhood than it seems, people do their best to live happily with what they have. That’s why they protect this neighborhood, this city. He leans forward into the cool lake effect wind and strains to hear the other approach. Nothing, save for the wind itself then. . .  
“Hello Dean” Castiel breaths as a greeting as he lands with a freaky amount of precision next to Dean, standing almost shoulder to shoulder next to him on the rooftop.  
“Cas! Don’t do that.” Dean whispered back first startled then jokingly. “One of these days I swear I’m going to fall off the roof and who will be there to stop Jo from kicking your ass at mundane video games?”  
“If you fall I’ll catch you.” Cas replied calmly. “And as I recall last time we played Charlie, to use the common phrase, wiped the floor with you. Fair to say I think she would make a fair game partner against Jo.”  
“Not if Ash is playing with her.” Dean muttered as he let his glance stray from the streets he was surveying to Cas. He was dressed in gear, completely clad in black with silver clasps peeking out and marks like ancient prayers written on Holy Scripture of pale skin made even lighter in the light of the moon.  
Somewhere to the north a clock struck four in the morning, the sun’s first rays would be visible on the lake in a little over an hour.  
“Meet you at our usual place at sunrise?” Dean asks  
“Of course.” Castiel answers him softly; he takes Dean’s wrist suddenly and pulls it closer to him.  
“Wha-?” Dean startles and he will deny that he may have blushed in that moment.  
Cas busies himself by taking out his Steele and ghosting over a nearly gone outline of a rune. “It’s almost gone; shall I fix that for you?” Cas asks his eyes no longer fixed on the faded rune but on Dean’s face.  
“Uhh yeah.” Dean answers him as his brain slowly resumes its normal train of thought.  
Castiel nods imperceptibly then with the utmost care he traces the angelic rune over faintly scarred flesh smooth strokes burn into his flesh as dark marks appear, drawn with the care and precision of the finest ancient calligraphy.  
It’s almost too silent as if the windy city itself is holding its breath, then in a moment like a child’s soap bubble bursting on the edge of a cobweb it’s gone when the steele lifts from his skin and gets placed carefully back in Cas’s pocket. Without a word he steps back to the ledge and makes his way down carefully, skillfully out of sight. Dean watches him go absentmindedly tracing the rune on his arm with a wandering hand. It’s too quite now without Cas’s steady breathing next to him the wind may have picked up but the will-o-whisp whisper of the wind is lost on him. He takes a breath and follows suite stepping onto the wide ledge and letting himself fall towards the ground, in those few predawn seconds it feels like he’s sprouted wings and he’s in midflight. Oddly enough it’s only when Castiel places the runes on him that he reacts this way, or perhaps a tinny voice tells him it’s Cas himself that makes you feel this way.  
He ignores this of course, merely runs a hand over his parabaitai rune and remembers his vow;  
“Entreat me not to leave thee,  
Or return from following after thee—for whither thou goest, I will go,  
And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.  
Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.  
Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.  
The Angel do so to me, and more also, if aught but death part thee and me”  
He remembers and Angel help him that next time he meets his parabaitai’s backlit ink blue eyes he doesn’t get lost in them, that he doesn’t forget.

**Author's Note:**

> WIP TMIxDestiel
> 
> Hopefully I'll be able to post more soon :)
> 
> Sorry for any posting and/or grammar errors!!


End file.
